Let The Clouds Take Me Away
by xXxJoEySGiRlxXx
Summary: Yay! Sheryl and Shirley have special powers and live above the clouds. They can't resist staying up there. They get caught one day. Now they have to choose between their powers, or love.


Let The Clouds Take Me Away~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, this is a new idea for me to type up.. I'm not sure if it willgo well or not, so please R & R so I know what you think!!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Do you ever look out the window and wonder whats above those clouds? Well, duh, more clouds, right? Well, in my fantasy, people live above those clouds. Thats where my story begins...  
  
Sheryl and Shirley raced each other on their nicely polished cloud, laughing and cheering while crashing into other people. They kept on going until Shirley looked down and caught sight of two very attractive high school guys walking to school...  
  
Shirley: Aye! Look at those two fine boys over there!!   
  
Sheryl: *Peers down* What you talkin' about??! Thats only one fine boy over there! The guy with the blonde hair!! Hahahahahahaha!  
  
Shirley: Forget you then! That other guy with the spiky hair is better looking!   
  
Sheryl: Hmpf! Eh... I don't care anyway.. Those guys down there are so much better than the guys up here! Sometimes, I wish I'm just normal like them people down there..   
  
QUICK NOTICE(MUST READ!):: Now you see, these "people" that live on top of the clouds, they have special powers, that us, normal people don't have.. Some can float (without using a cloud), shoot lightning beams at people, have X-Ray vision, are telekenetic, telepathic, etc.. Sheryl are gifted with the power to float, but she likes to use the clouds. Its much safer and more comfortable! She can also make little fire balls with her fingers and throw them at people. Shirley can also float, but riding on clouds are much more comfortable (and doesn't use any energy). Instead of making fire balls, she make ice balls. When somebody touches them, their whole body will freeze! (Cool, huh? LOL ^_^) (You can continue with the story now!! xP)  
  
Shirley: Except we have powers and they don't. *Starts laughing hysterically.. (Yeah, discriminating us normal people)*  
  
Sheryl: We only use our powers to protect ourselves. Not to hurt people just 'cuz we want to.   
  
Shirley: I didn't say that! ....Anyways, how 'bout me and you go sneak down and meet some people?!?!   
  
Sheryl: Like I never thought of that before. We will get in hella trouble if we do. (Thinks: Its not like I don't get in enough trouble already!)  
  
Shirley: Don't tell me that you're allergic to normal people?   
  
Sheryl: Why would I be allergic to that??! (Grr!!)  
  
Shirley: How should I know?! *Changes subject* ..Com'on! Let's go down there and meet those guys!!   
  
Sheryl: Alright, but if we get caught, I'mma blame on your ass.   
  
Shirley: Always hasta be me, huh?!   
  
Sheryl: Well, duh! You're the one that tell me to do things that ain't right..   
  
Shirley: Oh, yeah?! What about the time when you told me to jack that pink pencil at that store?! And that stuffed Teddy Bear when it was Thanksgiving?! And that clothing catalog?!?!  
  
Sheryl: ....*Raises an eyebrow* Um.. That CATALOG was free...  
  
Shirley: Who cares.. Just go down for 30 minutes and we'll come back up!!   
  
Sheryl: Alright, then. BUT, if we get caught, I'll say its your fault! And you'll have to wash the dishes for weeks!! *Laughs maniacally (wait, is that a word?!!?)*  
  
So, Sheryl and Shirley slowly flew down to where nobody can see them. They searched for those two guys they saw about... 20 minutes ago. They figured they went into the school called, "Domino High School". They walked in, and peeked in each classroom window and giggled because many of the students that saw them peeking, told the teacher there were some girls outside, that wanted to come in. Some teachers glanced out the window and didn't see anything, so they thought that their student were going nuts. Sheryl thought Shirley's idea (Knock on each door, peek in and say "Wrong classroom") was absurd.   
  
Sheryl: This idea is retarded. I have no idea where you get your brain from. *Snickers*  
  
Shirley: Hmpf! I got my boo-tiful brain from my mom.. And dad.   
  
Sheryl: Why don't we just go back up, and then we'll wait until they go out and eat their lunch and then we'll go look for them. Now, ain't that a good idea?  
  
Shirley: *Mumbles* Whatever....  
  
They ran out the school, without anybody noticing them, and flew back up to the sky. When they reached the top, Sheryl and Shirley's instructor, Mr.Stooge (LOL), stood there with his arms crossed and his right foot tapping on the cloud.  
  
Mr.Stooge: I'm very disappointed in you girls! Flying in the public and messig with the humans! You know you're not allowed to go down there!  
  
Sheryl: It was Shirley!   
  
Shirley: Uh... Shut up, Sheryl... God, always have to blame stuff on me!  
  
Sheryl: What?!!! You said----  
  
Mr.Stooge: I don't want to hear more of your excuses. You have been in a lot of trouble in the past and I let you get away with it. This time, I will report you to your gaurdians and they'll punish you in either way they want.   
  
Shirley: But, we were just trying to pick something up! We, actually, I dropped my comb down there, and I couldn't find it! The handle of the comb was made of 18K white silver!!!! *Boo hoo*  
  
Sheryl: Right... She dropped her comb.   
  
Mr.Stooge: *About to believe her* You girls should know better, not to go down there on your own! Tell a professional to pick it up with their mind or something! We should not be seen while we are using our powers!   
  
Sheryl: So.. Are you still gonna tell our gaurdians?! *Puppy dog eyes*  
  
Mr.Stooge: *Sigh* I'm going to let you girls go this time. But next time i catch you, you're going to be in big trouble.*Walks away* *Thinks: I gotta stop looking at those eyes! They're gonna kill me!! I'll lose my job if I don't report what those girls are doing.. Argh!!* *Smacks forehead with plam* ..Ouchies...   
  
Shirley: Hah!! We got him AGAIN!! Now, lets see where those fine boys are..   
  
Sheryl: Fine BOY. Not BOYS.  
  
Shirley: Shut up!   
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
*Bell rings*   
  
Joey: Yeah!! Finally, its lunch time! *Jumps out of seat*  
  
Mrs.C (Teacher): Joey Wheeler, please sit back down. I still have to assign your homework.   
  
Joey: Awwwww man!!! *Mumbles: Stupid homework...GrRr*  
  
Yami: Com'on, Joey! Just sit your butt down so we can hurry up and go to lunch. *Taps pencil on desk*  
  
The teacher assigned their homework and let them get out the class to go to lunch. Joey and Yami stood in line by the beanery to buy their lunch. They finally got to the front. Joey bought a burrito and Yami bought some nachos. They sat outside on a bench and started gobbling up their food.   
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Sheryl and Shirley slowly flew down into a deserted corner and walked to Domino High. They saw Joey and Yami sitting on a bench eating their food.   
  
Shirley: *Walks toward Yami and Joey* *Speechless*  
  
Sheryl: *Smacks forehead* *Throws a fireball at her*   
  
Shirley: AHHHH!!! I'm on FIRE!!!!   
  
Joey: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! *Turns around* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! MANIACS!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Please R & R!! UHMMMMMM..... Next chapter coming up.. I dunno when.... 


End file.
